femfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcripts/Horse Play
Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, I have an idea for your ones-versary. : Princess Celestia: My... "ones-versary"? : Twilight Sparkle: The one-thousand, one-hundred, eleventh year anniversary of when you first raised the sun. : Spike: Good thing Pinkie Pie reminded us, or we would have forgot to celebrate. : Princess Celestia: You're not the only ones. What did you have in mind? : Twilight Sparkle: To commemorate your first sunrise, I've written a play. We'd like to perform it at my School of Friendship, if you don't mind. : Princess Celestia: happily Mind? Oh! Of course not! Oh! I think a play is a fantastic idea! : Spike: Did she just... prance? : Princess Celestia: Oh, uh, forgive me for getting so excited. It's just, when I was a filly, my friends often put on plays. sighs It was so wonderful. Everypony coming together to create a magical experience to share with others. I've always believed theater brings out the best in us and forges a special bond of friendship. : Twilight Sparkle: gasps I didn't know you used to act! : Princess Celestia: Oh, not me. I was always too busy with my magic lessons to be part of any plays myself. But still, it's something I always wished I could experience. : Twilight Sparkle: And you still can! Princess Celestia, we would be honored if you would be the star of our play! : Spike: We would?! : song : Princess Celestia: You want me to star in your play?! : Spike: Yeah... When did that happen, exactly? : Twilight Sparkle: If you'll excuse us for a second... whispering Don't you see, Spike? It's perfect! Princess Celestia has always wanted to be in a play, and this one's about her! : Spike: whispering I guess, but how are we supposed to give her directions? She's the ruler of Equestria! : Twilight Sparkle: whispering She's also our friend. Celestia's always kind to everypony. So if we have a chance to finally do something for her, we should. : Spike: Hmmm... : Twilight Sparkle: whispering Come on. How many times has Celestia helped us? Guided us? Been a warm, calming voice over our shoulder? : Princess Celestia: Twilight. : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: Aah! : Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Princess Celestia? : Princess Celestia: Your invitation is very kind, but are you certain it's wise? I have no acting experience at all. : Twilight Sparkle: Experience? Pssh! You'll be playing yourself. And we'll all help you. Please? It'd mean so much to the students if you were in our show. : Princess Celestia: Well, if you're sure... : Spike: Yeah, what she said. : Princess Celestia: Then I would be delighted to join your theater troupe! : squeak : Pinkie Pie: Woo-hoo! Confetti is ready! Woo-hoo! : Applejack: Puh! Wormy apple cores, Pinkie! How many times have I told you to keep your special effects away from my sets?! : Pinkie Pie: Three hundred twenty-seven. Oh! Unless you just did. Then it's three hundred twenty-eight. squee : Applejack: Ugh. : Starlight Glimmer: I can't believe you've memorized your lines already, Fluttershy. : Fluttershy: Once you get past terrifying, paralyzing stage fright, the rest is easy. Now I just hope Princess Celestia says we can do our play. : Rarity: Oh, as soon as she sees these fabulous costumes, all she'll be able to say is "Brava!" : Rainbow Dash: Heads up! Here comes our answer! : Twilight Sparkle: panting Wonderful news, everypony! : Applejack: Yeehaw! We get to put on our show? : Twilight Sparkle: Even better. Princess Celestia is gonna be our star! : Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, and Fluttershy: gasps : Spike: Yeah, that's how I felt, too. : Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, and Fluttershy: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: Well, she was a little nervous at first, but I told her not to worry. With us helping, it will all go smooth as— : Rarity: Silk! I must find the silk! If Celestia's going to be in our play, we have to take everything up to the next level! None of these old ideas will do! : squeak : Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Forget my regular party cannon! For princess-sized effects, we're gonna need Big Bertha! : Applejack: Grrrr...! Pinkie! : Pinkie Pie: What? : Rainbow Dash: Our play is gonna be amazing! I gotta tell everypony I know! And even the ones I don't! : boom! : Applejack: Why in tarnation are y'all gettin' so starstruck? We've met Princess Celestia before. Plenty of times. : Starlight Glimmer: Those were formal things – galas, world-saving. This is different! Imagine doing sweaty warm-ups with a princess, blowing your nose in front of a princess, sitting around just... talking with a princess. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm a princess. You talk to me. : Starlight Glimmer: That's different. You're not a "princess" princess. : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, thanks. Celestia wants to experience the special friendship that theater ponies have. To give her that, you just need to be yourselves. : Fluttershy: You... You really think so? : Applejack: Heh. Aw, quit frettin'. It's only a couple o' pals gettin' together to put on a ones-versary play. What could go wrong? : Spike: amplified Places, everypony! We're here to rehearse "A New Day in Equestria"! : Twilight Sparkle: throat : Spike: amplified Directed, written, and produced by Twilight Sparkle. : Twilight Sparkle: Page one, act one, scene one. Action! : squeaking : Fluttershy: Once upon a time, before Celestia, Equestria was suffering terrible hardship. Raising the sun every morning was so hard, it took five great sorcerers plus Star Swirl the Bearded to do it. : Young Six: straining : clanking : Fluttershy: And every day, the unicorns helping Star Swirl would use so much magic, they lost their powers forever. Things looked bleak. Soon, Equestria would lose all its magic users! Then, the land would be covered in darkness for eternity! : clanking : Twilight Sparkle: Spike Even I can't believe how good my play is! The sets, the props, the outfits – they're all great! : Spike: And... here comes the best part. : Fluttershy: But then, a student named Celestia discovered she had the power to raise the sun herself without draining her magic! : chirping : Twilight Sparkle: Um, that's your cue, Celestia. : Princess Celestia: Oh! Uh, right! Of course! Heh. throat quietly It is time for a new day in Equestria. : Spike: Um, what? : Princess Celestia: Oh, uh, I said quietly it is time for a new day in Equestria. : beat : Twilight Sparkle: And your delivery was... great! But maybe you should try it a tiny bit louder for the ponies in the back row. : Princess Celestia: Oh, yes, yes. My Royal Canterlot Voice. Thank you for the reminder, Twilight. booming It is time for a new day in Equestria! : squawking : Princess Celestia: Oh! Goodness! This theater does have strong acoustics. M-My apologies. I'm still learning to hone my craft. : Twilight Sparkle: No, no! You're doing... fine! Why don't we try it one more time? Just like you're talking to me. : Princess Celestia: and stilted It is time for a new day in Equestria-aaa. : Twilight Sparkle: A bit more energy. : Princess Celestia: and hyperactive It's time for a new day in Equestria! normal Uh, how was that? : Applejack: Uh, honestly? : zap : Applejack: muffled : Twilight Sparkle: Great! Wow! It's hard to believe you've never done this before! Let's move onto the dance number! : music : Spike: Again! Step, buck, leap, touch! Again! Step, buck, leap, touch! Got it? Movin' on! Five, six, seven, eight! : Princess Celestia: wildly varying tone Come on, Star Swirl. Throw off that must-Y hat and let's have a... a dance! : clanking : Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer: screams Young Six: yelps : crash! : Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer: grunts Young Six: groaning : Applejack: whispering Yeah. : Twilight Sparkle: hyperventilating : Pinkie Pie: Ah! : Spike: Ahem. : open : On Stage: chuckles : Twilight Sparkle: whimper : clattering : Rarity: gasps : pop! : deflating : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : zap : Raspberry Beret: Brrr! : On Stage: Whoo-whoo! : Princess Celestia: Mmmm... : Twilight Sparkle: facehoof : zap : clanking : crackling : splash! : dripping : whirring : Spike: sighs : Twilight Sparkle: stuttering Yeah! : chattering, orchestra tuning up : Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Starlight Glimmer, and Fluttershy: groans : zap : All but Pinkie Pie: gasps : sizzling : Twilight Sparkle: Uh, : exploding : boom! : Twilight Sparkle: coughing : splashing : crash! : Pinkie Pie: blows : Twilight Sparkle: shriek, panting : flapping : All but Twilight Sparkle: gasps : Twilight Sparkle: gasps : thud : Rainbow Dash: laughs : Spike: gulps : Spike: So... nervously Ahem. Uh, who likes juggling? : Princess Celestia: sighs : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : booing : Spike: Ugh! chewing : squeak : Rarity: Uhhhh... : zap : zap : Fluttershy: Oh, Oh, no. Oh, no. hyperventilating : laughing : Spike: uh... : laughing : beat : Twilight Sparkle: Ah! : Fluttershy: trembling : ooh-ing and ahh-ing : cheering : Twilight Sparkle and Spike: Huh? : All: laughing : credits